112913 doirseriad
05:26 -- carewornAstrologist CA began pestering galactoidArrival GA at 05:26 -- 05:26 CA: Heeeeeey Doir ;) 05:26 GA: hiiiiii ;o 05:26 GA: wink wink? 05:26 GA: whyre we winking 05:26 CA: Wink wink. 05:27 CA: I-I uh, don't know. ;D 05:27 GA: well, im totes up for winking 05:27 GA: ;D 05:27 CA: ;D 05:27 GA: that party was so rad 05:28 CA: Yes. Yes it was! 05:28 GA: hope i wasnt too offensive, what with that uh, cleaning product? 05:28 CA: (Oh gog how do I flirt? There's no books on the subject...) 05:28 CA: Oh, you were. 05:28 CA: So nasty Doir 05:28 GA: huh? oh, sorry 05:29 GA: and... what was that? 05:29 CA: A-am I doing this right? 05:29 GA: hehehe, all ya gotta do to flirt is wonk wonk and be really suggestive ;) 05:30 CA: Oh! Um, yeah... ;) <3 wonk wonk 05:30 CA: Wonk wonk 05:30 GA: hee hee, youll make me blush 05:30 GA: and all of the elves at my home beach 05:30 GA: not blush, but be angry probably 05:30 CA: *eye wiggle* 05:30 GA: i think im their king 05:31 CA: I um, I imagine us on that beach, if that's okay with you... *more eyebrow wiggling* 05:31 GA: :o 05:31 GA: hehehe, its a crappy beach 05:31 GA: filled with baby oil! 05:31 CA: Oh no! D-did I mess up? 05:32 GA: no, im being silly 05:32 GA: mess up what? 05:32 CA: What's baby oil? 05:32 GA: that is a very good question 05:32 GA: its like water except oil 05:32 CA: You mean wriggler lubricant? 05:32 GA: yeah, probably 05:33 CA: Yeah. So, *wonk wonk wonk* 05:33 GA: yes, wonks all around 05:34 GA: you sure do enjoy wonking 05:34 CA: Flirting is haaaaaaard.... not that that's what I'm doing though. 05:34 GA: no, definitely not 05:34 CA: I um, uh, have a blinking problem. 05:34 GA: how unfortunate 05:35 CA: ;) 05:35 GA: i think i have a blinking problem too 05:35 GA: ;o 05:36 CA: yes, yes, blinking problems for everyone ;o 05:36 GA: ;o ;o 05:36 CA: ;3 05:36 GA: we're going to have to see an eye doctor at this rate 05:37 CA: definitely! ;D 05:38 GA: hmm, maybe that doctor can see jossik too 05:38 GA: he's had an unfortunate sword accident 05:38 CA: D; 05:38 CA: How unfortunate 05:39 GA: yeah it's jammed up his butt 05:39 CA: W-what? 05:39 GA: well, as a page, its my duty to supply the knight with his sword 05:40 GA: we had a shipping accident 05:40 GA: flippin ups 05:40 GA: shoulda gone with fedex 05:40 CA: Hahaha! I know exactly what you're talking about! 05:40 CA: (No I don't) 05:41 GA: (i dont either) 05:43 GA: hehe, anyway, see ya around seriad 05:43 CA: Well it was nice talking to you Doir. But I have srs buisness to attended to. Stay uh, attractive bby ;) I did that right, right? 05:43 GA: uh, probably! ;) byeeee 05:43 -- galactoidArrival GA ceased pestering carewornAstrologist CA at 05:43 --